


Illuminate

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy boys don’t sleep, they text each other dreams of amusement parks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminate

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by spacebandits for my tumblr drabble give-away :D 
> 
> Also, fyi Seibuen is an amusement park in Saitama prefecture. From what I can tell it’s really geared more towards family outings, but the Illuminator just seemed way too cool and I can 100% see Tajima bringing someone there.

From: Tajima Yuuichirou

_Have you ever been to Seibuen?_

—-

Riou nearly drops his phone when he reads the message.  Seibuen?  _Seibuen?_   The amusement park?  Why is Tajima asking him about an amusement park?

“Another text from the boyfriend?” Jin asks, and doesn’t really care about the scowl Riou wears when he denies it, because not a few seconds before Riou—grumpy, sleepy, aloof Riou—had been biting down a smile. 

—-

From: Nakazawa Riou

_No.  Why?_

—-

From: Tajima Yuuichirou

∑(;°Д°)  _What??? That’s crazy! We’ve gotta fix this!  When are you free?_

—-

Riou  _does_  drop his phone this time.  And falls off his bed.  Jin picks up his phone, reads the message, and snorts.

“Not dating, right.”

—-

From: Nakazawa Riou

_I only have morning practice next Saturday._

—-

Tajima trips  _twice_  on his way to the calendar he keeps over his (messy, ill-used) desk, and shouts loud enough to wake up the whole house when he sees he has that Saturday off too.  Typing at what feels like the speed of light he responds with some details about when and where they should meet up, and it’s not until he gets an affirmative reply that he even attempts to go to sleep.  But he can’t, so instead he stares at his phone until he finally decides that it’s a good idea to send one last message.

—-

From: Tajima Yuuichirou

_It’s a date then!_

—-

“Jin.”

“Yeah?”

“Is going on a date the same as dating?”

“Probably.”

“Oh.”

—-

From: Nakazawa Riou

_I want to see the lights._

_—-_

From: Tajima Yuuichirou

_You’ll get the best view from the Ferris wheel, you know._

_—-_

From: Nakazawa Riou

_Then let’s ride that last._

—-

Maybe the strangest thing is that the warmth curling in Tajima’s chest doesn’t feel  _loud_  or too big to keep inside.  It fits just right inside him, so when he gets Riou’s text, he doesn’t shout or jump out of his seat, he just smiles.  He smiles until his cheeks hurt and then smiles a little more.

—-

From: Tajima Yuuichirou

_I’ll be there soon._

_—-_

Riou has been staring at that message for an embarrassingly long time.  He flips his phone shut, then opens it again as though that makes his pining any less pathetic but he doesn’t care because he’s meeting Tajima again for the first time in  _months_  and they’ve been—they’ve been  _flirting_ , and Tajima called this a date.  He called it a date and Riou didn’t expect this when he first asked for Tajima’s email, but now it’s all he’s thought about for days.

 _‘Grandma,’_  He prays silently as Tajima’s train pulls into the station,  _‘If this is some sort of joke, then it’s okay if you don’t forgive me for killing him.  I get that.’_

But the prayer is forgotten as soon as he finishes it because when he opens his eyes, Tajima is there, grinning and patient and taking his hand, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

Funny enough, Riou feels that way too.    


End file.
